


Truly a pervert.

by vang_jam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vang_jam/pseuds/vang_jam
Summary: (Unrealistic college AU) Akaashi is a great person. He focuses on school and volleyball perfectly, he never really cares about himself in like "oh I need to lose my virginity soon" nor he ever really get into a mood. Until a certain guy enters as their new volleyball manager.You'll hate me for this but, I will be adding some small OC into the Fanfic. Please forgive me!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, akaashi keji/OC





	Truly a pervert.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this will be my 2nd work on here since 2017 so I'm still a little rough around the edges but thank you for your readings! I will be updating "I finally found him" every week and ill try to update this one every week as well! 
> 
> There will be more intercourse (sorry for the cringy name) in later chapters but if you can, please tell me the names of THOSE parts you do not want to see.  
> Ex; shaft, member, slit, heat, etc.

Akaashi was the type of guy everyone liked. Not romantically or sexually, just didn't mind him being around. He was always able to manage time between volleyball, school, and any other activity he had going on. Bokuto always liked the way akaashi was, he helped everyone if he could but even then he still reminded akaashi to take time for himself as akaashi never really talked about himself other than volleyball, school, or small facts about himself. Even so, akaashi rarely focused on himself. Yes, he would masturbate, but it was rare. It's not like he had difficulty getting hard, nor releasing. He just wasn't inspired by anything. Until recently, 3 months ago, he heard about certain streamers who would stream themselves doing, things. Whether it was roleplaying, talking with the chat and doing small things, or playing with themselves. Akaashi tried a few streamers but none of them worked. To him, the teasing was awkward and most of the streamers were loud when it came to playing with themselves. There wasn't anything wrong with being expressive, but akaashi preferred the ones who told do very little when it came to finishing. But recently, while scrolling on social media, he heard about a newer streamer. The post had a very little view count so akaashi understood the streamer was a smaller one. 

One day as he was bored, he decided to try out the new streamer. He saw the streamer was in a new live and decided to join. there were only 200-400 views, but akaashi didn't mind, he liked the peaceful setting everything was in. the live streamer wore a mouth mask as a way to hide their identity, but even so akaashi thought they looked cute. 

"Hey guys, whoa were getting a few more viewers than usual. That's great." That voice, was perfect, though they only spoke for very little before looking around, clearly getting something, the voice couldn't stop ringing in his head. when the streamer came back up, they had a box with them. they typed for a while before continuing. "Hey everyone, I normally don't do this but, someone sent me something asking if I could wear it for you guys! I was very excited so ill be wearing it today." The streamer proceeded to remove their hoodie revealing a low coverage maid suite (sorry)

"I know I'm not very feminine on here, but I still wanted to thank "lovelytime for sending me this. And thank you to everyone who supports the stream!" Akaashi couldn't stop smiling. He really enjoyed how smooth the streamer spoke and moved. Even in the maid outfit. Somehow the streamer managed to make teasing enjoyable for akaashi. "Okay guy. are you ready? I was also asked by a few viewers to finish with no hands so for this stream, ill be using a small toy to help me with today's challenge" 

as the streamer finished speaking, he pulled out a small vibrator and a small remote. He moved his webcam onto his bed as he started getting ready. He slowly taped the vibrator onto his growing hard-on, making sure to look back up at the stream over now and then. 

As akaashi kept watching, he noticed his own penis started rising in his pants. "ill start in a bit since I know a few of you guys need time to prepare" the streamer winked back at the viewers as he continued fixing the vibrator. Akaashi took this time to get back into bed and prepare himself for the long night. 

"Nghe, ah~ Pink star donated 200 points, Hey what's your favorite sport? T-thank you for the don-donation, M-My favorite sport would be ~NGH~ volleyball" akaashi couldn't stop listening to the moans, they were so whiney but they were his favorite. Unlike the other streamers who sounded confident, and not in a good way. Akaashi desperately wanted to talk to the streamer, but getting noticed with all the other people was difficult so he relied on his only other option. "keji5 has donated 200 points. Could you notice me? Hi, I'm keji!" Akaashi knew he sounded desperate but he didn't even care. His mind went out the window when he saw the streamer look at the comment, a smirk was visible, even though they were still wearing the mask 

"~augh Keji p-please~" it was obvious the streamer was teasing but at this point, akaashi didn't mind. He was finally able to release as he heard his name, moaned out by his now, favorite streamer.

* * *

Akaashi got up this morning, ate breakfast, and quickly changed. He heard the volleyball team would be getting a new manager. It seemed like something stupid to fuss about, but akaashi enjoyed meeting new people. Though he had trouble connecting with people, he really liked looking at them. Not in the weird stalker way, at least he hoped not, but just in the _"Are they into books, or more into computers? Maybe both? I wonder whats their favorite season."_

These questions were his main questions since they could tell a lot about a person. If they preferred books, they were the type of person to enjoy being alone and quiet but did enjoy certain people. If they preferred computers, they were the type to be confident at certain times. They were the ones who had friends but don't know how to react. They don't mind the loudness since they can always focus back on something they wanted to. But they tend to have a harder time finding the right words and/or actions for certain times. 

In terms of seasons, They tend to tell less but still a small amount of information was given. 

for example, Winter. If this was someone's favorite season, akaashi could tell they had minor weaknesses but simple weaknesses that weren't troubling to ignore. They also tend to be truthful with their thoughts.

If their favorite season was Summer, akaashi could tell they were a great person, they have a cheerful personality, whether it was a sad day, these type of people always tried, and akaashi applauded them for that. 

As for spring, akaashi knew these people were mainly "book" people. These people were always in their own space but if needed to, they could expand their space with certain people, making both the person and their partner, or friend "comfortable" 

akaashi was only really stumped by what kind of people "Autumn" people were. They always tended to have a mind of their own.

* * *

Continuing, Akaashi made his way to his college, meeting with bokuto halfway there. "Hey akaashi, did you hear about the new manager?!" bokuto also enjoyed people joining the volleyball team. Whether it was on the team or a simple manager. "Yes, I did. Does kuroo know about them as well?" bokuto looked nodded. He was super excited from what he had heard from kenma and kuroo. "yeah and kenma. They said he was cute but he rarely talks." akaashi chuckled "Poor guy, I bet he was followed by kuroo all day. " he chirped. Bokuto laughed at the joke.

Kuroo wasn't a weird guy, he just liked getting to know them. He didn't know exactly how to befriend someone so often he'd be a little touchy. People often confuse it with flirting so kenma always tried to clear things up for him. 

he was in his own thoughts as he bumped into someone. "awhg, sorry my bad, I just dropped my book" akaashi bowed back at the mysterious person "no it's my fault, I was zoned out and I dint even look down" both apologized but soon parted. _He's cute...he kinda sounds like the stream- no akaashi stop being a douchebag and focus_. 

the whole walk to class was silent. Akaashi simply couldn't get his mind off the streamer and the mysterious boy he had recently bumped into. 


End file.
